


Fall on me (with open arms)

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Fall On Me [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own, Begging, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come as Lube, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Dominant Reader, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Massage, Mild Fluff, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta'd, Oil, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Shang Tsung, Power Switch Reader, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much come, Soft reader, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, You could try this at home, as usual, massage oil, no beta we die like men, porn with some feelings, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Aight. So this fic will have a little more fluff in it than usual because I'm a sucker for feelings, okay? Humor me. Basically, Shang Tsung's been cooped up in his room for days and the reader wants him to relax! How? By giving Shang Tsung a (relatively) full back massage, insideandout, before they fuck his brains out. Gotta be thorough, y'know? And the reader is, trust me. They make sure that their Master is fully relaxed before they go to town on that ass.Like I said before, I'm a sucker for feelings so the mood of this work is going to be a bit softer than the others. Prepare for fluff. If you're worried about the sin being toned down, don't be! There's still going to be the same amount of huffing and puffing from Shang Tsung and the reader who honestly have their work cut out for them! The burn might be a bit slower, but y'all know how this ends; in a sticky, sweaty mess.I hope i'm still living up to the standards, and that no one is bored of my porn yet. I'm still having lots of fun writing these, and I hope y'all are enjoying them. Don't forget about the tags, and stay gucci.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You
Series: Fall On Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Fall on me (with open arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).



> Okay, so this fic might have ended up a bit sweeter and fluffier than I originally intended but that's okay. It's still as smutty as the others, I hope, the pace is just a touch slower. Anyways, I use a lot of biological terms in this fic, so here's the link to the labelled diagram I used for reference when writing: https://bearfitblog.files.wordpress.com/2015/09/back-muscles.jpg?w=550 (honestly the muscles I refer to are kinda just fancy Latin for 'upper', 'middle', and 'lower' back, lmao)
> 
> Honestly, I thought this turned out kinda cute, and I hope y'all enjoy it too. Sorry if you find it to be a bit wordy, I wanted to be as detailed as possible when I described the reader (essentially) feeling Shang Tsung up during their massage. Sue me. We're getting closer to the finish line, you guys, with only two fics left in this series. Thanks for stickin' around!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are always welcomed!
> 
> \- ZEBS

"You need to take better care of yourself, Master." You chided, ignoring Shang Tsung's quiet protests as you gently pushed him onto the bed, encouraging him to lay flat on his stomach with a hand at the small of his back. He was fully nude, at your instruction, clothes folded neatly on a nearby chair. You wore only a loose pair of pants as you hovered over the sorcerer's rear, spreading your knees open for balance as you leaned forward to pluck a bottle of oil from the bedside table. "You're too stiff."

Recently, your Master had been closed off in his study for days on end, hunched over his desk as he pored over a variety of manuscripts and scrolls from all across the realms. You had no idea what he was getting up to, as he had quickly changed the subject every time you tried to bring it up. While he often shared details of his projects with you, it wasn't unusual for him to keep secrets; after all, he didn't become one of the most powerful sorcerers in the realms by telling others how he did it. 

It had been a test of your patience coaxing Shang Tsung away from his work to take some time to relax. Now that you had him where you wanted, you weren't going to let him off so easily. Even though he remained in place underneath you, his eyes kept flicking towards the closed doors of the bedroom, muscles tense as he fidgeted with a pillow. You slid your hand up from his back to card your fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp before curling your fingers around the nape of his neck, squeezing at the flesh and frowning at the tension you found.

"I'm _fine_ , Pet, I assure you—" Shang Tsung pressed, shifting beneath you as if to get up. In response, you tightened your grip around the column of his neck, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to make your message clear: _stay still_.

"Hush, Master," You murmured, straddling his hips, and settling yourself down on the curve of his ass. "Let me take care you." 

You released your hold on his neck to open the bottle, cork popping from the top with a sharp squeak. The rich, spicy scent of the oil wafted up into the air and you inhaled deeply. The lights of the room had been dimmed prior in order to bring out the lovely golden hue of your Master's skin and you took a moment to admire his form. He looked almost God-like, all lean muscle and concealed strength. You poured a generous amount of the oil into the cupped palm of your hand, releasing the bottle and using your magic to keep it hovering in the air for later use. You rubbed your hands together, warming the liquid between your palms. 

Once your hands were thoroughly covered, you pressed them to Shang Tsung's body, coating his shoulders in oil. The sorcerer groaned at your touch, already beginning to relax underneath you as he hugged a pillow to his chest, resting his head to the side. You let out a pleased hum, moving your hands to the nape of his neck where you trailed your thumbs down the length of his neck before rubbing them over his trapezii, working the muscles with your palms, encouraging them to loosen.

It was impossible to keep the enamor out of your gaze as you raked your eyes over the sorcerer's body, and you were somewhat grateful that he couldn't see your expression. You let out a sigh that sounded terribly lovesick, even to your own ears, as you continued to rub the warm oil into his flesh. Pressing the flat edge of the crown of your palm into his back, you applied a bit more pressure to the hard muscle. Your cock hardened in your pants in response to the feeling of your hands sliding over his oil-slick skin, heat beginning to pool in your groin.

You continued your work, pressing firmly into the thick muscle of Shang Tsung's levator scalpulae, fingers kneading at the knot you found there. You couldn't help but lean forward to bite at the flesh, worrying a dark bruise into his skin and making him moan. You pulled back to marvel at the strength in his shoulders and the supple curve of his deltoids. Once the hard knot had been worked out of the muscle, you trailed your hands lower, rubbing over the broad expanse of his back and pulling a soft groan from his lips. With the sorcerer now relaxed and pliant, you fell into a comfortable silence as you stroked your hands over his flesh. 

It wasn't long before Shang Tsung was hard and wanting, cock leaking precum into the silk bed covers as he tensed and flexed his hips, chasing the friction against his length. A light flush had begun to creep across his skin, and he felt drowsy with pleasure. The feeling of your hands, warm and slick with oil, rubbing over his sore muscles slowly lulled him into a state of lethargy as he laid spread out and completely boneless under your ministrations.

A fine shiver rolled down his spine as you trailed the edge of your palms over the subtle ridge of his shoulder blades, his soft whine muffled into the pillow. Moving your hands downwards, you felt more than you heard Shang Tsung groan when you splayed both of your palms against his latissimus dorsi, careful not too apply too much pressure. Your fingers curled, pressing lightly against his ribs, the soft touch contrasting with the hard, steady press of your thumbs. A pleased purr rumbled up from your chest as you exerted more pressure on the curve of your thumbs, dragging the pads in slow circles over his thoracolumbar fasciae and feeling the sorcerer all but melt into the soft covers of the bed.

You shifted your hips, adjusting your position and ignoring the throb of your cock in your pants. Later, you reminded yourself. Right now, your focus was on soothing the tension from your Master's body and getting him to rest. When you dug the heels of your palms into his sacrum, Shang Tsung whimpered, pushing back into your hands as he rocked his hips against the bed. You hummed softly as you lifted you hands and cupped them under the still floating bottle, using magic to pour out more liquid and re-slick your palms with oil. 

Returning your hands to your Master's skin, you slowly worked your way back up his body. Applying continuous pressure, you dragged your hands over his loosened muscles, palms gliding over the warm, smooth skin. You couldn't suppress your groan when you kneaded at Shang Tsung's shoulders, fingers tracing over the muscles that rippled below the skin. Sentiment allowed your touch to linger as you carefully rubbed down the strong line of his back, scratching your nails lightly over the ridges of his spine, pulling breathless gasps and moans from his lips.

Shang Tsung managed to raise his head enough to glance back at you with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. His shoulder blades arched, straining against his skin as he twisted slightly to meet your gaze. You smiled sweetly at him, shuffling further down his body to settle over his calves. You dragged your hands down from his lower back to his waist, gripping lightly at his iliac crests, thumbs pressing into the dips in his back and making his hips buck. His head fell back onto the pillow as you groped at the globes of his ass, squeezing the ample flesh. His cock twitched in response, staining the sheets with more clear fluid when you pressed hard with your thumbs, rubbing slow circles into his skin. 

He whimpered when you raked your nails down the backs of his thighs, eyes rolling up as you squeezed teasingly at the bulging muscles, nails digging crescents into his flesh. The sharp sting of pain only added to his desire, pleasure shooting down his spine. He drew in a shuddering breath as you smoothed your hands back up, shifting behind him as you gently nudged his legs apart. Once you had settled back down on your knees, you pressed with both thumbs to the insides of his thighs, stroking circles into the sensitive skin. 

You were leaking a steady stream of fluid into your pants now, precum dripping down your shaft and forming a damp spot at the crotch of your pants. You took a moment to center yourself, breathing deeply before you slid your hands back to Shang Tsung's ass, splaying your fingers across his skin as you pulled his cheeks apart and revealed his twitching hole. The sorcerer moaned and wiggled his hips impatiently. You huffed and clicked your tongue, tone taunting when you spoke.

"Patience is a virtue, Master." You reminded him, summoning the bottle of oil over to hover above the sorcerer's ass. 

His thighs flexed and you heard him growl in frustration. Even though you couldn't see his face, you were sure his brow was furrowed, lips twisted into a pout. Before he could make a snide remark, you tilted the bottle to pour a stream of oil directly over his entrance before directing it back to the bedside table. The oil dripped over his hole and down his balls to seep into the sheets and he choked out a startled whine at the feeling. You smirked, releasing your hold on one of his cheeks to drag the pads of your fingers over his balls, drenching them with oil as you rubbed teasingly at his hole.

The sorcerer jerked and twitched, burying his face in the pillow to muffle the flurry of lewd noises that tumbled from his lips as you carefully pushed two oil-slick fingers past his rim. He tightened around you, insides hot and wet as you slowly pumped the digits in and out. "Gèng duō..." He moaned; voice thick with want.

You relished the power you had over him, twisting your wrist to roughly jab the pads of your fingers against his prostate. "What was that?" You asked, unable to resist teasing him a little. "Speak up, Master." Contrary to what you expected, Shang Tsung moaned at your cruel treatment, body convulsing as he clamped down on your prodding digits. 

"Gèng duō! Qǐng!" He whined, rising onto his knees, lifting his hips and arching his spine to rock back onto your fingers.

You chuckled darkly, rewarding him with another jab against his prostate, curling your fingers. "Ó, de shàngdì..." The sorcerer shuddered, shifting in the blankets, and pressing his chest into the bed, hips moving in small circles. 

"You need to be more specific, Master," You cupped his ass and squeezed before moving to pet at his thigh. "Tell me what you want." 

Patience _was_ a virtue, you thought, as you waited for Shang Tsung to speak, the pace of your fingers never slowing.

The sorcerer wet his lips, doing his best to focus as he tried to form words. His jaw worked, mouth moving, but no words came out. The only sounds that spilled from his lips were desperate moans and whimpers. Beads of sweat dripped down his brow and you sped up your movements, curling your fingers against his insides. His cock bobbed in the air, the head an angry red as clear fluid oozed from the tip.

"L-Lìng yīgè..." He managed to grit out, swallowing thickly. "Wǒ kěyǐ jiēshòu lìng yīgè... Ó bàituō, Chǒng'ér!"

You obliged, slowly slipping a third finger into his hole to join the others, stretching him open and filling him up. Shang Tsung let out a broken moan, thighs trembling as you reached between his legs to wrap your fingers around his weeping cock, rubbing your thumb over his slit and smearing precum down his shaft. 

"Shì! Dài wǒ! Yòng wǒ!"

You shuddered in response to his words, stomach tightening and cock pulsing. You quickened your pace, pumping your fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, completely captivated as you watched him grind back onto your hand, hips moving in tandem with your strokes. 

"Ó, tā mā de... Kuài láile, Chǒng'ér..." He moaned, the muscles of his thighs flexing. 

"Yes," You whispered; mouth suddenly dry as you watched his hole twitch. "Come." And with a sensuous roll of his hips, he did, back bowing and muscles going taut as he spilled his release. Come spurted over your fingers to stain the sheets, his toes curling as his insides clenched around your fingers. Your pace didn't falter as you continued to rub the pads of your fingers over his swollen prostate, making him tremble and moan. With one last spurt of come, the sorcerer went limp, falling onto his chest and drawing in quick, shallow gulps of air.

You released his cock and pulled your fingers from his body with a wet pop. Quickly shucking off your pants, you slicked your length with your Master's release, grateful for the brief friction. Gripping Shang Tsung's hip in one hand, and your cock in the other, you carefully lined yourself up with his loose hole before slowly pushing in. 

The slide was effortless. There was no resistance as you bottomed out in the sorcerer's sated body, muscles thoroughly lax and pliant. Despite the burning heat in the pit of your stomach, you kept your thrusts slow and sweet, not wanting to rush. You draped yourself over your Shang Tsung's back, hands positioned close to his ribs as you mouthed at the nape of his neck, licking sweat and oil off his skin. "Master," You moaned, clutching at the sheets, brow furrowed as sweat ran down your brow.

The sorcerer mewled as you rocked into his spent body, nerves singing with a mixture of pleasure and pain as your cock rubbed against his abused prostate. You panted softly in his ear, nuzzling at the crook of his neck as you used him for your pleasure. 

"Master," You huffed, arms flexing as you adjusted your position. Your hips never faltered, rocking in and out of his body at a steady pace. Shang Tsung felt his cock begin to harden once more, bobbing against his stomach with each thrust of your hips. His lashes fluttered as he fought to keep his eyes open, lips wet with saliva.

You reached up with one hand, trailing your fingers down the side of his ribs until you came to his groin, making a small noise of surprise when your hand found the hard curve of his erection. His rapid rejuvenation seemed to please you, and you nipped at the shell of his ear before you gripped at his cock, stroking him in time with your hips. Shang Tsung whined at your touch, body sensitive from the overstimulation.

"Oh, Master," You moaned, breath hot against the sorcerer's skin. The fire in your belly had risen to a blaze, heat licking at your skin as the flames climbed higher and higher. Your hips tensed, muscles straining as you chased your release. "I want... I want you to come..." You shuddered, muscles tensing. "Come... with me... Master..." You panted, squeezing tighter around his cock.

Shang Tsung shook his head frantically, eyes screwed shut with pleasure. "Bùnéng, wǒ bùnéng! Hái wéi shíguò zǎo...!"

You bared your teeth in a snarl, canines flashing as you dipped your head to bite at Shang Tsung's shoulders. "You can," You insisted, voice rough. "You can, and you will," You bit down hard on his nape, blood beading to the surface as you tore away to growl in his ear. "Now!" You ordered. "Come for me, Master!" You angled your hips just right, pressing mercilessly against the sorcerer's prostate, pulling a pathetic whine from his lips.

It was too much. _Too much_. Shang Tsung's body went taut, muscles locking into place as he came with a yelp, white spurting over your fingers and coating the sheets. Unable to hold himself up any longer, his knees buckled, and he collapsed onto the bed, body twitching from the aftershocks.

You pulled out before you came, pumping your cock as you spent all over your Master's back and shoulders. Your come dripped down the curve of back and rolled down over the ridges of his shoulder blades. You panted harshly, head spinning with mind-numbing pleasure. You hunched over, fingers smearing the sorcerer's release into the sheets and arms trembling from the strain. Heart still thundering in your chest, you crawled over Shang Tsung's back, lowering your head to drag your tongue through the mess of come and sweat, lapping up your own release as you went.

Once you finished cleaning your mess, you carefully rolled him onto his back. Straddling his waist, you checked his pulse before reaching up to cup his face in your hands. "Master," Dark lashes fluttered as his eyes opened, disoriented, and unfocused. "Master, are you alright?"

"Pet?" He croaked; voice wrecked as his eyes found yours. He blinked sluggishly as his eyes slowly regained focus. You stroked the pad of your thumb across his cheek, relief flooding your chest as you leaned forward to kiss him. He moaned against your lips, reaching up to tangle his fingers in your hair, pulling you closer as his tongue pushed into your mouth to probe and taste. You pulled away once the burn in your lungs became too much.

"Did I hurt you, Master?" You questioned, resting your hands on his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart against your palms. He chuckled softly and shook his head. 

"Of course not, Pet." He assured. "However," You shuddered as his voice lowered to a sultry drawl. "Don't start things you can't finish." 

You swallowed thickly as he reached down to cup at your cock which began to harden at his touch. Maybe, just _maybe_ , you had bitten off a little bit more than you could chew.

**Author's Note:**

> Gèng duō... - More...
> 
> Gèng duō! Qǐng! - More! Please!
> 
> Ó, de shàngdì... - Oh Gods...
> 
> L-Lìng yīgè... - A-Another...
> 
> Wǒ kěyǐ jiēshòu lìng yīgè... Ó bàituō, Chǒng'ér! - I can take another... Oh please, Pet!
> 
> Shì! Dài wǒ! Yòng wǒ! - Yes! Take me! Use me!"
> 
> Ó, tā mā de... Kuài láile, Chǒng'ér... - Oh fuck... Coming soon, Pet...
> 
> Bùnéng, wǒ bùnéng! Hái wéi shíguò zǎo...! - Can't, I can't! It's too soon...!


End file.
